The Next Victim
by ilovebutthole
Summary: Nick takes advantage of Sheen in all the wrong ways. R
1. Easy Target

The Next Victim

**Full Summary: **Nick can't find a girl that he can take full advantage of so he tries to find a guy that will, and he decides that it will be Sheen. Nick violently forces Sheen to submit to his every cruel demand which results in Sheen's utter downfall. But is there someone who can save him from his living nightmare?

**Rating:** M for sex/violence/profanity, male rape

**Pairing:** Sheen/Nick rape, Sheen/Libby, Jimmy/Cindy implied but not really focused on

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

Please read and review :) Constructive criticism/ suggestions welcome.

* * *

Chapter 1: Easy Target

It was a little after three in the afternoon, and school had just let out at Retroville High School. Kids were walking and talking with each other, some waiting to be picked up by parents and whatnot. At a nearby park, Nick Dean casually stared around at the passing kids. The usual lollipop that was often seen in his mouth was replaced with a lit cigarette. He was accompanied by a group of other guys, most of them also smoking.

"Hey, Nick. Are ya with any chick right now?" one of the boys asked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"No, but I'm looking." he responded casually.

Nick was notorious for dating almost every girl of his grade and dumping them if they refused to sleep with him. Sadly, if some girl did happen to sleep with him, he'd dump her shortly after. Needless to say, Nick was a man-whore.

"I dumped Brittany a couple days ago."

Nick was bored. He already knew he could get any girl he wanted. The problem was if the girl was willing to give in to every one of his sexual demands, and fortunately, none of them did...so he'd dump her. He began to wonder if there was even a girl in school that would, but he was running out of girls...and girls were getting boring to him.

Now, guys were a different story. 'What _if there was a guy who would do anything I desired?'_ he thought. Nick decided he would take the challenge_. 'And if they don't cooperate, I'm make 'im.'_ he smirked. Nick enjoyed taking advantage of people for his own good time, and he was up for trying something new.

_'I need to find someone who can be easily manipulated, oblivious, innocent, and ignorant. I wanna be the one to take their innocence away from them.'_

He looked around and spotted Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, and Sheen Estevez sitting on the curb in front of school, talking. He brought his eyes to the Mexican boy and smirked.

_'I know just the one.'_ he thought evilly.

"Hey, dude...what are you looking at?" one of the boys asked Nick, snapping him out of his daydream.

"My next vict-, I mean, girlfriend." Nick smiled.

* * *

(A/N) Yeah, I made Nick the perverted asshole. He seemed a likely candidate. I changed it so they would be in High School because it's more accurate. REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU! 


	2. The Beginning of the End

That last chapter was very short so I decided to continue even though I only got one review so far...but I still appreciate it. Thanks badwolf1!

I'm still trying to get a hang of this site so forgive me for any mistakes. I'm done blabbering...read now!

Again, I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End 

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were walking home from school.

"I think I'm gonna ask Libby out tomorrow...I just don't want her to say no." said Sheen.

"I thought she was already your 'girlfriend.'" Jimmy quoted the word with his fingers.

"Well...I kinda just pretend that she is, but she never actually agreed to it yet."

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Are we supposed to like girls now?" Carl asked.

"Carl, we're almost sophomores. I think it's safe to say that we can like girls now." Jimmy told him.

"Why, Carl? Do you like boys or something?" Sheen snickered.

"Eww, no! But does Jimmy's mom count as a 'girl'"? Carl asked. Jimmy and Sheen stared at him, obviously disturbed. Jimmy shook it off, not wanting to dwell on the thought. "Anyways, I think I'm gonna confess to Cindy pretty soon. You guys think she even likes me back? Or she probably still likes that jack-off Nick."

"Actually Jimmy, I heard that he dumped her last month or so." Sheen commented.

"And since when were you into everyone's relationship statuses?"

"Well, I only hear it 24/7 at school everyday. Where have you been Jimmy?" Sheen responded.

Sheen hadn't change much since fifth grade...except for growing a couple inches. Of course he was still obsessed with Ultra Lord (C'mon, this is Sheen we're talking about). His personality had not simmered down even the slightest. In fact, his father had started him on meds for his severe ADHD. As for his love for Libby Folfax, it had only gotten more intense, going through puberty and all.

Carl hadn't changed either. Puberty hadn't done him justice but only made him bigger and contracted acne. Poor Carl.

As for Jimmy, he added on a few inches, too, evening out the size comparison of his head and body, but that was about it. Also, he had finally let loose his feelings about Cindy to Sheen and Carl.

The three of them had decided to go to Jimmy's lab and play video games. Jimmy had suggested that they start on their homework, much to Sheen and Carl's disgust, who had persuaded him otherwise.

Meanwhile, Nick had left his group of smoking buddies and proceeded to follow Sheen, Jimmy, and Carl, hoping to steer Sheen away from his friends. He kept a distance behind them, making sure to not seem obvious.

'How _am I gonna get him away from Neutron and llama-boy? I need bait...'_ Nick remembered Sheen talking to Jimmy and Carl about stupid Ultra Lord, of course. But he also remembered hearing Sheen ramble on about Libby. Nick knew about Sheen and Libby...it was hard not to notice. But how would he use this to manipulate Sheen into going to his house?

"Sheen c'mere! I need to tell you something."

Sheen, as well as Jimmy and Carl turned around to see Nick walking up to them. Sheen looked around and behind him, obviously confused. "Me?"

"Uh, yeah...I did say 'Sheen', didn't I?"

"Wow, he didn't call you Shine this time." Carl whispered to Sheen.

"What?" Sheen asked Nick, still not quite understanding what Nick could possibly have to ask him. By people like Nick, Sheen was considered a loser.

"It's Libby. She wants to talk to you." Nick tried to think of something to make the lie sound convincing enough. Jimmy butted in. "Why?" he asked with a hint of suspicion. Libby and Nick were never really close friends.

"None of your business, Nerdbomb." Nick shot back. Sheen still didn't know what was going on or what to do.

"C'mon, Sheen. She wants you right now."

"But... w-" Before Sheen could respond, Nick grabbed his arm and started to pull him away. Sheen looked over his shoulder at Jimmy and Carl, a look of pure confusion and a slight hint of fear in his eyes. He tried to break free of Nick's firm grasp, but was unsuccessful.

"Uh...Nick? Why are you holding my arm? I can walk by myself."

"So you don't run away."

This unexpected response only made Sheen more uneasy. Jimmy and Carl watched as Nick dragged their best friend away, not knowing what to make of it.

"I don't get it." Jimmy said, a statement that Carl didn't like Jimmy to say.

"What?" Carl asked, worried.

"What just happened. I'm not quite buying Nick."

Little did Jimmy and Carl know that this would lead to the total downward spiral of their best friend.


	3. Trap

Don't you people worry. I'll make sure Sheen wins in the end. I love him too much to have him lose. Plus, I never liked Nick anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jimmy Neutron or characters...I'm just using them...badly.

WARNING: Nick rapes Sheen in this chapter, and it's kinda graphic. Those who actually read it, please review!

* * *

Chapter 3: Trap

Sheen was surprised when Nick led him to his house. He didn't expect that Libby would be at Nick's house; he figured that they were going to meet her somewhere else. As if the situation wasn't suspicious enough. As Nick swung open the front door, Sheen, expecting Libby to obviously be there, saw only an empty house. Sheen stood there, confused.

"W-where's Libby?" he asked, obviously becoming distressed.

"Oh...she's not here. What, you actually believed me?"

"Well...duh."

"Well, I'm here."

Sheen looked at Nick and then down at the arm that had not left him. "Let go of me already!" Sheen yelled. He struggled to get free but Nick was stronger. "What the...?"

Without another word Nick aggressively pulled Sheen by the arm up to his room, threw him onto the floor, and then abruptly locked the door with a padlock. Sheen looked up desperately, his brown eyes wide in panic. "W-w-what are you doing, Nick?" he stammered. Nick suddenly grabbed Sheen's neck and pulled him up to eye level.

"Listen, Sheen." Nick snarled. "You do whatever I say, whenever I say it, or there will be major consequences. Got it?" Nick let go of Sheen's neck and he dropped to his knees, gasping for air.

"What do you want from me!" Sheen cried out hysterically.

"Your complete obedience."

"And what makes you think I'm gonna listen to you?" Sheen said, defiantly. Nick grabbed a large and heavy book and forcefully cracked Sheen over the head with it.

"I'll beat your sorry ass until you do...oh, or maybe I'll get your little girlfriend to take your place!" Nick sneered.

"If you touch Libby, I swear, I'll kill you, Nick!" Fire burned in Sheen's eyes.

"Sure you will." Nick said, rolling his eyes. "Just do what I say and we won't have to go there."

Sheen looked frantically around the room, hoping to see some way of escape. The only other way out of the room was the window, but unfortunately Nick's room was on the top floor of the house. Even if he did try to open it and jump out, Nick would most likely stop him before he did.

"There's no way out Sheen. And guess what?" Nick said in a mocking tone, "My mom doesn't come home from work for a few more hours. We can have a little fun until then, can't we?" Nick smirked, approaching Sheen who began to back away from him. Nick shrugged.

"Hey, It's either you or I'll get Libby." Nick was sure this would get Sheen to cooperate.

It did.

Sheen sighed and slumped to the floor, defeated. "Okay." he managed to choke out, tears starting to formulate in his eyes.

"That's it, good boy." Nick advanced toward Sheen. He began to run his hand through Sheen's dark, spiky hair. Sheen started to move his head away from the hand, but stopped when Nick kicked him in the side of the ribs.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Sheen whimpered, not exactly sure what Nick had in mind, but positive he wouldn't like whatever it was. Sheen certainly wasn't the brightest, but he could tell that he was in a threatening situation.

Nick smiled, and before Sheen knew it, Nick tackled Sheen and began to wrestle him to the ground. Even though Sheen was still a bit taller than Nick, he was pretty thin, and Nick was stronger than Sheen, being the team quarterback. It wasn't long before Nick finally managed to pin Sheen to the floor on his back, straddling him. Sheen could feel Nick's hardness pressing into him. He put up another struggle to get free, but Nick was on top and he couldn't move.

Nick was becoming very annoyed with Sheen's constant struggling. Not moving from his position on top of Sheen, Nick reached in a nearby drawer and pulled out a large hunting knife. Nick took one of Sheen's arms, and with one swift motion, slashed a long slice across his wrist. Sheen screamed in pain. "Are you gonna cooperate now?" Nick asked, now holding the blade up to Sheen's throat. Sheen gulped in fear and slowly nodded, eyes bulging in terror.

"Good. Now where was I? Oh, yeah..." Nick took the knife and used it to cut Sheen's shirt, which he quickly tore off and flung it behind him. He removed his own shirt as well. Nick lay top of Sheen, their bare flesh touching. He aggressively pushed his mouth into Sheen's. Sheen could feel Nick's tongue enter, almost gagging him. Nick pulled away. "You're horny, aren't you Sheen. I can feel you." Sheen shook his head, as Nick began to move his mouth farther down, his tongue licking down Sheen's neck and then to a nipple where he took one and sucked it. Sheen closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else. _Anything but this. _Without realizing it, Sheen let out a moan, much to Nick's satisfaction. He stopped and smiled knowingly. He then went for Sheen's pants.

Sheen wished anyone, Nick's mom, Jimmy, Libby, Carl, even Cindy, anybody would save him. He knew it wasn't going to happen so he began to noisily sob. "Shut the fuck up!" Nick yelled, smacking him across the face. Sheen tried to suppress a scream, instead letting out a whine of pain. Nick continued to pull Sheen's pants off, leaving him in just his boxers, all the while Sheen shivered.

"Ultra Lord. "How typical." Nick leered. Sheen cringed as Nick finished the job, stripping Sheen of his last article of clothing and his dignity. Sheen lay exposed as Nick eyed his body like a ravenous animal. His eyes immediately locked on Sheen's dick, which was a lot bigger than Nick expected.

"I didn't think you'd be this good. Man, Libby is missing out." Nick laughed as he began to caress Sheen's balls. Sheen flinched.

"You like that. You'll like this more." With that Nick did what he had been anxious to do. He bent down and took Sheen into his mouth. Sheen gaped in surprise, eyes widened, resembling a dead fish; paralyzed in shock as Nick continued to move his mouth and tongue up and down. Sheen felt his body begin to respond to the stimulation and tried desperately to make it stop. He didn't want to give Nick the satisfaction of controlling him. He felt himself get harder and harder, knowing that he would release at any moment. He tried to imagine Miss Fowl, his old fifth grade teacher, in a thong. But the constant sucking, up and down, Nick's tongue circling the tip was too much. Nick could feel that Sheen had reached his fullest and expected him to come any second.

Sheen shut his eyes tightly and tensed up hoping this was just a nightmare and that he would wake up any moment. He tried with everything he had to resist. Just then, the horrid moment arrived when Sheen's body betrayed him. He started to cry, tears streaming down his face as Nick swallowed every drip of cum. Nick finally stood, licking the remains from around his mouth, smirking down at Sheen. "See, that wasn't so bad, now, was it? You know you liked it. It's more than Libby ever did for you."

Sheen stared daggers at Nick, his whole body shaking in fury. Finally, he leapt at Nick, catching him off guard. Nick's eyes widened in surprise as Sheen shoved him into the wall. With that, Nick kneed Sheen in the gut, and he collapsed to the floor in pain. Before Sheen could lift his head, Nick kicked him in the face causing his nose to bleed.

"When will you learn, Sheen? You can't beat me."

"Wanna bet?" Sheen slowly rose to his feet, blood still streaming from his nose. With one swift motion he punched Nick in the jaw. Nick winced in pain, but sent a forceful blow to Sheen's eye, sending him flying backward. "You'll regret this, Sheen. If you had just cooperated we wouldn't have to deal with this."

"If you had just left me the fuck alone in the fir-" before Sheen could finish, Nicked kicked Sheen in the leg. He broke down in pain.

"There is a way you can make it up to me." Nick grinned evilly as he advanced Sheen and stopping in front of him. Sheen looked up to see Nick unbuckling his jeans. Sheen shook his head in utter horror as he watched Nick completely remove his pants and boxers. Sheen began to scoot back until he was smashed against the wall.

"Hey I did you. It's only fair if you pay me back." Nick had Sheen cornered against the wall, trapped. "Suck it like you like it!" Nick commanded, "And if you bite, I'll beat your ass even more." Sheen knew he would, or even worse, find Libby and rape her instead.' Maybe if I just do it and get it over with, he'll let me go.' With this last thought Sheen grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth and sucked in a desperate manner. The feeling of Nick's erection in his mouth made Sheen want to vomit. While Sheen continued to suck, Nick moaned loudly and grabbed Sheen's head and pulled it towards him, forcing Sheen to take more, gagging him, all the while moaning Sheen's name over and over, Sheen hating the sound of his name as Nick moaned it out. Nick was nearing his release and let loose.

"Swallow it!" Nick demanded. It took all of Sheen's strength to not spit it all in Nick's face. He squeezed his eyes shut as he gulped it all down. The feeling caused him to dry heave. Nick watched in amusement. "I'm insulted." he said in a fake hurt tone.

"Good." Sheen managed to cough out between the gagging. After Sheen began to calm down, he waited for Nick to say the magic words: You can go now. He didn't.

"What more do you want with me!" Sheen wailed.

"We're just now getting to the good part!" Nick said, in an annoyingly enthusiastic voice.

"There's a good part!" Sheen dramatically gasped, a tone dripping with sarcasm.

"You know what, Sheen? You're so ungrateful. Most people only dream of doing this kinda stuff with me."

Sheen rolled his eyes and made a gag-me-with-a-spoon gesture. Nick gave him an exasperated look. Sheen was still so immature.

"You're so fucking annoying, Ultra Dork! But damn, you give good head!" Nick grinned. Sheen responded by giving Nick a look of pure hatred.

"Alright, c'mon bitch. Here we go!" Nick opened a drawer and took out a tube of lubricant. "What the hell is that?" Sheen asked. Sheen was so naive.

"Anal lube." Nick said casually.

"WHAT!" Sheen cried, his eyes wide in terror once again. "Or...maybe we can do without it." Nick said, putting it back in the drawer. Sheen sighed of relief, thinking that Nick had changed his mind and was going to call it a day. He was greatly mistaken.

Before Sheen knew what was going on, Nick pushed him onto the bed, face down. Nick sat on top of Sheen's back so he couldn't get up. He began to run his hands up and down Sheen's smooth back. Sheen tried to look behind him to see what Nick was going to do. Nick then scooted himself backward, kneeling so that his legs were on either side of Sheen. Sheen felt Nick spread him apart and began to whimper. Nick continued prying Sheen open and then, without warning, drove himself into the tight opening. Sheen let out a piercing shriek as if he were being murdered.

"Oops, did I forget to mention that that was gonna hurt?" Nick said as he continued to thrust into him, making each blow harder. He felt when Sheen began to bleed. "See. Told you we didn't need the lube." Nick laughed as Sheen's cries of pain continued to ring throughout the room. If one didn't know better, they'd have thought a cat was being strangled to death. A puddle of blood from Sheen's open wound began to form on the bed sheets. Sheen hoped he would die in the process. It would be better than this. Nick grabbed Sheen's dick and moved his hand up and down it as he continued to move. Nick felt himself ready to explode, moaning wildly. As he came, Sheen nearly passed out from the excruciating pain of the come blasting his open wound.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Nick removed himself from Sheen, blood now covering him as well as the bed, the floor, and the battered Mexican that lay nearly lifeless on the bed. "Get up!" Nick demanded, pulling Sheen off of the bed by his arm. Sheen managed to look down to see that he had come again all over the bed without realizing. At that moment there was a sound of a car pulling into the driveway below, the greatest sound Sheen had ever heard.

"Shit!" came Nick's voice. There was blood everywhere and both of them were completely naked, Sheen looking like he had just been through a massacre. Nick hastily threw some clothes on and bundled up the sheets and threw them in the closet, all the while Sheen standing and watching, too traumatized to even move. "What the fuck are you doing! Put on you fucking clothes and get the hell out! You better not let my mom see you!" Sheen picked up his ripped Ultra Lord boxers. He tried to put on what was left of them and then his pants. Nick threw him his shirt which was torn also. Nick grabbed Sheen's shoulders and looked him in the eye with a deadly glare.

"You tell anyone and I swear, I'll kill you, or...never mind, I'll kill Libby and then beat the shit outta you." Nick then turned to unlock the door, grabbed Sheen's arm tightly and lead him down the stairs quietly and outside. "You know I'm not done with you yet, right?" With that Nick shoved Sheen away and hurried back inside. Sheen attempted to run but was unsuccessful. It hurt so badly. He hobbled as quickly as possible home. It was getting dark; he knew that his dad was wondering where he was. Sheen snuck through the back door quietly. He could hear his dad in the kitchen. He made his way up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Still rapidly shaking and covered in blood, come, and sweat, he stripped off the remains of his tattered clothing and stared at himself in the mirror. He was a mess. His eye had swollen shut and various bruises had already begun to form all over his body. His backside was completely torn and battered, but luckily, the bleeding had ceased. He stepped into the tub and turned on the water. He then immediately started scrubbing every inch of his body, so hard that he felt as if his skin might rub off completely. As he stared at the bloody, dirty water running down the drain, he couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself and dirty, and no amount of soap could make him feel otherwise.

* * *

Now before you all start flaming me and calling me a perverted sicko, this is really supposed to show how badly people are affected by rape. I really don't know why I wrote it but it is the most disturbing thing I've ever (and probably ever will) write. But don't worry. I'll make things get better...a lot better. Ok, the people that actually had the stomach to read it go and review and I will love you!


End file.
